Our Stars
by katielgk
Summary: (One-Shot) "Have you ever seen the stars Leo?" Mikey muses to an unconscious Leonardo about his worries, memories, and the lights in the sky. Takes place after 'The Invasion', before Leo wakes up.


Shout out to **Mav32** for inspiring this story!

I was "freaking out" because I had gone more than 24 hours without writing anything and I couldn't think of anything. She threatened to slap me and suddenly this idea popped into my head! She's amazing and her threats are magical.

Disclaimer: Please don't slap me, I don't think that would actually work o_o

Actual Disclaimer: I don't own turtles of any kind.

* * *

><p>Have you ever seen the stars Leo?<p>

They're crazy out here. Bright and...sparkly I guess? And there are sooo many of them. Donny says outer space is "vast and open". I does look huge, but it looks more crowded than open from here. All these stars seem so close together, but I guess that's because they're actually a lot farther away than they look. Maybe I'll get Don to explain it again. He's been out in the barn a lot lately since it's been getting warmer. You know how he is, always tinkering or making something, but he stopped to show us some constellations a few nights ago. Did you know there's one called Leo? I learned how to find it, so I can show it to you when you wake up…

All the stars up there remind me of all the lights back home. It's pretty cool. Weird how I never really noticed them before. Donny said something about light pollution in the city. Figures New York could even pollute space with its own lights. It's not like I haven't seen the stars before though; there are some places you can go where it's not too bright. I've just never _noticed_. We're usually pretty busy when we go topside though. Kickin' butt, skateboarding, getting pizza, those kinds of things y'know? It's nothing like what you can see out here though.

Open your eyes and see Leo…

Remember when we all went to the top of the Woolworth building? Not the tallest building around, but it was still awesome to look across the city from that high. All the bright and blinking lights of every sign, stoplight, and building below us, mixing with the red and white beams from all the cars in the streets. Remember how stunned we were at first?

It was quieter up there too, you could almost forget the chaos below. Out here in the woods it's even more quiet. I kind of miss the noise though. Car horns blaring, music playing, people shouting and even the water running in the sewer.

Can you hear how quiet it is here?

I even kind of miss Raph yelling at me for some prank I pulled. We're not really ourselves lately. Maybe when you wake up things will go back to normal. Raph doesn't think so, Mr Sunshine. Sometimes he sounds like he doesn't think you'll wake up again. I know you will though. You just need time.

You should wake up soon though. You can prove him wrong then. And it won't even be like fighting with him before. I know he wants you to show him he's wrong this time.

It still gets pretty cold out at night, but I like to sit outside and look at the sky when it's dark. I like seeing that huge crowd of stars. They just remind me of home, and looking at the lights with you. I miss our lights back home. Our stars.

Do you think we're have any to go back to? Everything has gone wrong. Sensei's...gone. I don't really think he's gone for good, but he's not _here_. You haven't woken up in almost three months. We never saw Leatherhead before getting out of the city, I really hope he's okay. Karai too. Raph and Casey caught sight of her just before the Kraang started their attack.

I'm scared Leo. What are we going to go home to? Will we even have a home to go back to? April's dad got mutated again, and Casey could find his family. What if we can't save everyone? If...if you don't wake up, who's going to lead us there at all?

It's so strange that things out here can seem so normal when we had to run away from an alien invasion. Things like stars just keep on shining out here even though our city is being mutated away.

It'll be Spring soon. Donny says that the Leo constellation is brightest and easiest to see when Spring starts. I think that would be a good time for you to wake up bro. I know you gotta take time to heal, but you can't sleep forever okay? We're all waiting for you.

And I really want to show you the stars out here.

* * *

><p>Commentsconstructive criticism welcome! I've never done first person Mikey before, so I'd love to know what you think. A little more serious for the resident goofball but well, he's under stress. ;)


End file.
